Interlude
by Arldetta
Summary: Obi helps a friend(OC). Sorry, no angst, this was meant to give Obi a break from all the torment us writers insist on putting him through. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Interlude  
  
Author: Arldetta  
  
Spoilers: None what so ever  
  
Rating: PG - Slight romance. No Angst, sorry.  
  
Summary: An old friend, MysAri, visits Obi-Wan Kenobi. She asks him to come along on a mission and promises that he won't have to visit the healer's ward. She keeps her promise, but they discover something about themselves instead.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Anakin and Obi-wan and that's encompassed in it belong to Lucas Films. The rest is mine. Yadda, Yadda.  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's and {}'s mean mind communication. I am a FEEDBACK Monster. I love it, I crave it. So PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me what you think. Thank you. This one is a shorty, only 4 posts total. Hope you enjoy it as mush as I liked writing it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The room was quiet lest for the sole man that occupied it. For the first time in many months, he relished his solitude. Along with his apprentice, he arrived at the Temple only two days prior, and had been able to sleep in. A comfort he could rarely afford. His young apprentice left earlier that morning, he found out after reading a hastily written flimsy and he found himself alone. He did little that day, touching upon unfinished mission reports for moments before returning to the relaxation he vowed for himself. Feeling like time was fleeting, he tried to stretch the timid hours for as long as possible. Only his calculated movements and the tinkling carillon of wind chimes penetrated the apartment's hushed environment. He entered the communal room from the kitchen holding a warm creamy cup of hot coa and softly lighted himself into his favourite chair. He stared out into the evening traffic and slipped into empty thoughts. As he sipped the comforting liquid, his door alerted him to a presence. Sighing he pulled himself from the contentment and accessed the door to reveal a face he had almost forgotten. Well, not really, he could never forget the person who stood before him. He smiled a friendly greeting and offered, "Hello Mys, won't you come in?"  
  
She smiled at the sight of him, in response, and accepted his invitation without a single hesitation. Once she entered MysAri noticed the mug in his hands, "Coa?"  
  
Motioning the fellow Jedi back towards the room he just left, Obi-Wan asked, "Would you like some? I have more ready." MysAri nodded and he quickly went to fetch a second cup of the warm drink. She made herself comfortable on the small sofa, pulling her legs up beside her and leaning on the armrest. She graciously reached for the mug offered to her and sniffed the contents. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she closed her emerald eyes to taste the sweet concoction. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to say hi. And, of course, see how you've been doing." But there was that hint of mischief in her eyes that Obi-Wan didn't miss. Her smile broadened and he knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to ask of him. He gave her a look that displayed his non-belief in her good intentions. "What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I know that look. What do you need?" He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied with a smirk and then frowned. Her friend glared at her with a stern look and her resolve faltered. "Alright, you got me. But it's not as bad as you think. I just need your company for a couple of days, that's all." She watched as Obi- Wan leaned back in his chair trying to decipher her request. "I'm going on a diplomatic mission to a Planet called Twila. And I simply request that you accompany me. You don't have to do anything. It's my mission. I know you're tired, but this should be relaxing for you. Honest." She fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a pleading look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She fully understood his question even without further explanation. "Well, I know I could go it alone, but." Now she hesitated.  
  
"But what?" Eyeing the woman up suspiciously he began to guess at her reasoning. He leaned in closely to watch her.  
  
"Well, I have already been working with the ambassador on this mission but something has come up that has made me a bit uncomfortable. And I wanted someone who could, well." Discomfort began to filter into the air around them, and Obi-Wan knew what was the cause. The memories tried to surface but he pressed them back instantaneously. Instead, he focused on the dear friend that had come for his assistance.  
  
"Scare him off? Is that what you're telling me?" A hint of remorse in his tone he gathered what she was looking for.  
  
"He's been making passes at me. And he won't leave me alone. I told him that I was already spoken for and he said it didn't matter. Polygamous relationships are not taboo in his culture. I thought that if I had someone with me he would finally leave me be." She sipped her drink and peered over the edge at Obi-Wan. MysAri saw him sigh. She knew that to ask such a favor could be detrimental to their relationship, but she could think of no one else better suited for this task. Besides, they had worked out the issues of that particular mission. She watched him battle within for a few minutes before he decided to respond.  
  
"I just got back from a mission. And the Council said I could relax for a few days." Hoping that would be a sufficient enough excuse, Obi-Wan ignored the simple fact that she had lied to someone.  
  
"I already spoke with Masters Yoda and Windu. They were the ones that suggested I take a companion. They even mentioned your return." MysAri's voice was anxious.  
  
"What about Anakin? Will he come too?" Reclining back into the comfort of his seat, he tried an alternate pardon.  
  
"I spoke with his teachers, and apparently there is a class trip to one of the moons. He'll be gone for a week. More than enough time for this." He knew when he was getting cornered, but he couldn't give in just yet. He could tell MysAri had already thought of all his excuses and eradicated them before he got the chance to use them.  
  
"I don't know. I was really looking forward to some time off." It was his last resort, appealing to her sense of sympathy.  
  
"You'll have time off. Like I said you don't have to do a thing except sit pretty. Besides, I think you'll enjoy their culture. It's mostly comprised of different types of artisans." Excitedly, she could see all his defenses weakening and pressed on. That mischievous twinkle returning to her vibrant jade eyes. As she spoke she slipped a small datapad from her cloak. "I was thinking of reading this on the flight there. I've started reading some novels recently and stumbled across this one the other day. I hear it's quite good. Very adventurous. Full of danger and intrigue, you know. But what intrigues me the most is how similar this particular series resembles the life of someone I know. The author is rather mysterious as well. Can't find a picture of him anywhere. Have you ever heard of a Ben Ken'bi?" Obi-Wan had not seen her pull out the datapad, but as she described its contents he cringed inwardly. "Now why does that name sound familiar, I wonder?" Pretending to ponder her last question, she laid the pad on the table between them and sipped at her cooling Coa.  
  
His countenance stared at her with tiny daggers. "Fiend. I always thought Jedi were never to resort to blackmail."  
  
"Only when it doesn't serve our purpose. This," she wiggled the pad, now back in her hand, "serves my purpose." The smile that stretched across her face spoke of victory.  
  
Knowing the battle lost, Obi-Wan responded defeatedly, "When do we leave?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Don't forget to review. I am really interested in what people think about this one. Thanks to all those who do read my stuff. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda - Thank you for your comments. However, I think my mind is a little screwy cause I couldn't really see the awkwardness. The only line I know that's a little odd is the first one. E-mail me if you would like to show me, so I can work on it. As for the book stuff, I do touch a bit more on it, just don't go into great detail. But you are right, they are romanticized versions of his adventures/missions. Hope this helps in some way. Thanks again!! : D  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - My goodness what a faithful reader!! : D Thank you so very much, I really, really, really, really, really appreciate it. Did I say really? I hope so, cause I really do. ; ) Go ahead and babble, It gives me a clue as to who my readers are. : ) Now read on, as the fiend gives you more to gaze upon! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The following morning, Obi-Wan found his way to the landing pad in search of 'Stanza,' the vessel that would take him and MysAri to Twila. Just as predicted she was berthed in dock d4-2-51. The small craft didn't look like much. Since when have they ever looked like anything to be ecstatic over? He mused remembering the countless ships that had carried him over the years on missions. He greeted the captain as he approached. The Dresselian returned the salutation, "Greetings. You're friend is inside already." Obi-Wan nodded and headed up the entry ramp.  
  
"Morning, Tschüxani." MysAri stood waiting for him with a grin. "Glad you could make it."  
  
"I just want to remind you, that you promised I could still relax." A warning glance did nothing to detract her smile. Instead, she reached out an arm and wrapped it under his as he drew near.  
  
Walking beside him, MysAri guided him to his cabin. "I did and I'll keep it too." Outside his door, she turned to face him again. "No trip to the healer's ward for you this time. Now go /relax./ I'll be a few doors down working on my mission. Later." Obi-Wan watched the other Knight wander off down the corridor. He shook his head for a moment and thought. How did I get talked into this?  
  
***  
  
The journey was short and uneventful. The two Knights often found themselves in the others company and neither regretted a moment of it. They recalled and rehashed old times, which was delightful. Of course with many memories there are the inevitable losses involved with life. And in the midst of their joyous reverie, they could hear the sorrow that certain remembrances caused. Still, they continued to enjoy the companionship and the talks. After the evening meal, they returned to their respective cabins to sleep.  
  
Upon waking they discovered they had arrived on Twila. Exiting the dwarf vessel they walked into a radiant sunrise. Glorious reds and pinks painted the sky and both quickly inhaled at the beauty of it. "I am Senda Nian, your royal escort." A figure came from a parked speeder to welcome the Jedi. She was clothed in a simple yet elegant gown of pale yellow. The girl's hair was pinned back in an elaborate style. Her youthful face belying her age. But neither Jedi truly noticed beyond the sky's decadent display of colour that bounced off the fluffy clouds above.  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan broke from the awe inspiring sight and returned the greeting. "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Jedi Knight MysAri. We appreciate your assistance."  
  
MysAri managed to pull herself from the dawn. "Are all your mornings this amazing?" The girl looked at her questioningly. "I mean all the colours. It's just so..so."  
  
Realization flooded the attendant. "Oh, mostly. But they do not compare to the evenings. Our rotation is slow and our planet is small allowing our mornings and evenings to be prolonged as compared to other planets." She led them to the waiting transport and brought them to the palace. "Prince Dieven will call for you shortly. He is in the middle of a meeting planning the Recognition Banquet." The guide brought them through a building embellished with large windows, ending in a front of a door in one of the smaller wings. Columns and tapestries decorated the halls. Polished marble comprised most of the building's character. The girl opened the door and announced, "This will be your suite. Should you need anything, simply use the intercom and ask for me. I am at your disposal during your stay." Senda left leaving them to settle in.  
  
MysAri and Obi-Wan stepped into the luxurious room. Lavish curtains and hangings lined the room except for the gaping windows at the other end. Sheer material allowed the sky to be viewed continuously. Surveying the room, both suddenly flushed. "Um, I guess Ambassador Celin thought that we um, were together." She gave a weak laugh. The two Knights stared at the lone bed in the room. Coming to a decision, she faced her companion. "I promised that you could relax. And I intend to keep that promise. As such, I want you to take the bed."  
  
Obi-Wan was already shaking his head before she could finish. "You know I would never allow that. This is your mission. It's your bed. I'm just here for moral support. And that couch looks better than most of the floors I've slept on during my various missions."  
  
She eyed him sternly. "Please, I dragged you on this mission. And I would feel incredibly guilty if you didn't."  
  
"I will not. I'll be fine. Really." Obi-Wan tried to reassure his friend. MysAri looked at him and then glanced between the bed and the sitting area. An idea began to formulate and a smile curled her lips.  
  
"I suggest, since neither of us will defer, that we both sleep on a couch. There are two and neither of us would be guilty of depriving the other of that soft comfy bed." Surveying and calculating her findings he nodded in agreement.  
  
"On one condition." He added. "If I hear one complaint tomorrow morning about how badly you slept, that you will take the bed the rest of the stay."  
  
"Agreed." Quickly accepting the bargain. "The same goes for you too." Looking around, MysAri placed her bag near a dresser and turned around to lean on it. She watched as Obi-Wan found a second bureau for his belongings. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Relax, remember?" He intoned. Obi-Wan returned her glare with one that said simply, how much he wanted peace.  
  
"May I suggest, while I'm delegating between the Trade Federation and the Lanians that you start your next novel. I finished the other one on the way here and it was just so gripping, I can't wait for the next installment." Trying to hold back the amused grin that threatened to berate her intention, MysAri truly hoped he would oblige her. Honestly, she had stayed up most of the previous night to finish the story with which she blackmailed him and was itching for more. "You tell a pretty tale, you know."  
  
"I'm not that good." Obi-Wan deferred the compliment. Instead, he moved to the sitting area to hide his mild embarrassment. One of his civilian friends had asked him to help write a quick story and when he received Obi's section he was flabbergasted. Without the Jedi's knowledge he showed it to his publisher and was immediately called upon to produce more. He had never intended it to go this far. But when the fan mail started coming and he realized the popularity of the adventures, he felt he could hardly let the public down. That was two short stories and three novels ago. 'The N'wibo Chronicles' have become preferred reading among many teenagers. Until two days ago, he had thought his exploits in authoring remained a secret unto himself. He knew eventually someone might be smart enough to put two and two together, but he also hoped that with the vast abundance in the galaxy, it might continue to be a hidden hobby. Obi-Wan discovered that hope was gone. "But the idea had crossed my mind. Maybe I'll start tonight."  
  
MysAri's brow creased for a moment and then she tilted her face toward the ground. Nervously, she began to play with her hands and Obi-Wan recognized the gestures. "What?"  
  
"Well," She began hesitantly, "You know how I said all you had to do was sit pretty?" She winced at his grimace and then continued. "I uh, you, um, well, there's a banquet tonight, and well, we're invited."  
  
He leaned forward in his seat to pin her further with his disapproval. "And why did you not mention this before?" She cowered under his stern stare and was about to offer an explanation, when a knock interrupted.  
  
Sendra came in as if on queue and announced, "Archon Celin has presented you these gifts. It is attire he believed would greatly compliment you and your consort for the feast tonight." The girl motioned a couple of servants in carrying soft bundles. They stretched the clothes across the bed and promptly left. "Prince Deiven would like you to accompany me back to his parlor. He would like to discuss briefly the negotiations commencing tomorrow."  
  
"I will follow you, my consort is only here for my benefit. Please do not disturb him as he is in dire need of some rest." MysAri acknowledged. She wanted to give Obi-Wan as much time to do whatever he wanted while he was here, with little interruption. She gave him a shrug and half smile. {Sorry, I'll explain everything later, I promise.}  
  
Obi-Wan observed her leave and thought back wryly, before making himself comfortable in the lavish suite. {I can't wait to hear this one.}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Please, please, keep giving me feedback!! I really do love it!! I'm a glutton for feedback. I have heard that repeating a word, like feedback, will subconsciously get it in someone's mind, feedback. Maybe someone can give me feedback on that. ; ) feedback! 


	3. Chapter 3

BlueElli - Radio? Interesting. ; ) Thanks again. : D  
  
Amanda - Thank you very much. And yes, MysAri is a frequented Char at the moment in my work. Thus far she has 4 posted appearances and 2 non-posted. And I can't say for sure how many more she might pop up in. If you go to my bio, I'll give you the initials of the other stories she's in. CMIYC, IL(FTJ) & IOBO,IE. People seemed to have liked her, as well as myself and so I ended up expanding her role and char.  
  
Now as for this particular section, I wrote a scene to a particular piece of music. If you are so inclined or happen to have the CD, which is 'Reflections of Passion' by Yanni on Live at the Acropolis, I have indicated the beginning of it with . And as always - FEEDBACK!!! ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
A few hours later, MysAri returned to their quarters. "Well, this is going to be boring." She mumbled to herself. Obi-Wan roused from his light nap at her entrance to observe her sigh.  
  
"I hope everything went well?" He interjected into her thoughts. She came to sit opposite him and lay back on the couch. She repositioned herself in order to assess the comfortability of her 'bed.'  
  
"Actually, everything went smoothly. The Prince is almost completely satisfied with the Trade Federation's proposal. There are only a few minor details to iron out. This might turn out to be shorter than I thought. Which should make you quite happy." MysAri concluded.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." He uttered not hiding the sarcasm in his tone. How often have I heard that before? She read into his invocation and understood it completely.  
  
"You worry too much. It /is/ possible for you to have a /normal/ mission, you know. Of course then you would be out material to write for Muln N'wibo. And I know you wouldn't want to upset your fans." Her voice laden with her own dry humor, MysAri sat back up to take in his reaction. She wasn't disappointed. He shifted in his seat at the mention of his hobby. And she couldn't help but notice the slight flushing of his cheeks. The smile waiting to emerge finally broke free.  
  
"So what about this dinner tonight?" Obi-Wan quickly diverted the subject from himself back to her. She accepted this change, for the moment.  
  
"The Prince had extended the invitation for us to take part in a Recognition Banquet. It's when an accomplished artisan is going to reveal a new work to the public. Only a few are selected to attend, and he wanted to show his gratitude for our assistance by the offer." But she knew that was not what he truly wanted to learn. Sighing, she was tentative to reveal the next part. "It's a formal affair, which is why we were provided the additional gifts." She gestured to the bed.  
  
"Formal, huh?" Something in his tone made her curious and she watched a grin spread across his features.  
  
"You're - /not/ - upset? I know how much you love your robes." She inquired. Obi-Wan rose and headed to the mattress. The first outfit he unwrapped was his own, a black suit that felt silken to the touch. Vaguely, he could make out the subtle embroidering that only reflected in the light.  
  
"This might be quite an interesting evening after all." MysAri was taken aback. She had not expected him to delight in the idea of 'dress-up.' He often held to his somber facade. But she could not resist the elation she felt at the prospect of the man in front of her finely outfitted.  
  
"Well, then I suggest we prepare for dinner. You can go first, I've got to get my hair started." She teased, before quickly exiting into one of the apartment's segments.  
  
**  
  
As predicted, Obi-Wan had finished first and reclined in a seat staring out the large windows at the picturesque skyline. MysAri emerged for a moment, robed, and headed toward the 'fresher unit. She paused only briefly to gape at the mauves and lavenders that had taken over the pale blue. Breathlessly, she called behind her, "I'm almost ready. If you want I can meet you at the balcony overlooking the Dinning hall."  
  
"Sure, that way I can get a sense of what I'm getting myself into." Obi- Wan stood and headed to the door. He watched her move along to gather her gown for the evening, and noticed she had not even glanced at him yet. He mused, Well, I guess she can wait, as it seems I will have to. And walked out the door. He wandered through the vast halls to stop at the railing of a curved staircase. He could see the hurried servants below passing hors d'oeuvres. And contented himself with the view. He waited for his companion to arrive.  
  
**  
  
MysAri had tried to speed herself along but finding her way through the folds of her gown took a little bit longer than she anticipated. Finished dressing, she took one more opportunity to fix any misplaced strands. As well as lighting her face with small hints of colour. Satisfied with her reflection she rushed out to find her date.  
  
She turned the end of the hall to stop short. Obi-Wan was leaning on the railing in such a way to grant her a full profile. And at the sight of it, she found she could no longer move. She drank in his striking image. His hair had been growing over the past few years, but he had not settled on a style yet. As a result, it was longer on the top than sides and back, which were neatly trimmed. A few lonely strands curled down over one of his eyes. His smooth face revealed his young age. The black tuxedo that he had been provided had a short collar and ran along his body down to his mid thigh. The muted embroidery hinted at his physique and accentuated his prowess. The twinkle in his captivating sea-change eyes only halted her further and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Upon hearing the soft gasp, Obi-Wan turned to a sight he never expected. And for a few moments he was just as awe-struck as MysAri. He explored every detail of his companion. Her ebony hair that was only interrupted by natural red highlights was swept up in the back. A couple of braids pulled back to support the sections that arched up to swathe back down through a divide at the back of her head. The rest of the lengths fell delicately across her shoulders and down her back. A simple silver necklace emphasized her fair skin. He had not seen her dowry prior since it had been wrapped in additional material for protection. And the magnificence of the gift was beyond words. It was long and flowing. The under layer of the gown was a faint milky mint green. A sheen layer of cloth covered the seafoam material that at first only added to the haze of such a soft pastel, but ended with it's own vague resemblance of lilac at the hem. A portion of the bottom swept up to encircle her wrist. Her shoulders were bare until the dress draped off the ends in folds of the flowing fabric. Long bangs framed the sides of her young face. And the pale colours on her features only accented her visage that much more. He last fell upon the expressive jade eyes that fluctuated with her mood and moved no further.  
  
Finally breaking free of the trance, Obi-Wan smiled and extended his arm in greeting. Returning the gesture shyly she accepted his arm. In silence, they gracefully descended the staircase. Immediately upon reaching the floor, a figure strode up to the pair. He was a slightly older gentleman that looked past Obi-Wan to smile at MysAri. "I was correct!" He exclaimed. "That dress suits you brilliantly. Please let me take you to your seats." He butted between MysAri and Obi-Wan to take her arm.  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador Celin," replied MysAri, softly. The man's excitement coursed fully into the atmosphere. He brought them to a long table with chairs on one side, facing a recessed dance floor. Windows lined the wall behind an orchestra just beyond allowing the splendor of twilight to provide a sufficient backdrop for the evening. The Archon helped her into her chair and sat down to her left. Obi-Wan was positioned at her right. On the other side of the prefect sat the Prince. Other diplomats and nobility filled the elongated table.  
  
"Welcome my friends." The Prince announced as he stood. "We have gathered here tonight to honour our dear friend Duvanni. As he will be granting us the pleasure of his new work after the meal. Please join me in this privilege and rejoice!" At the end of his speech servants entered carrying elaborate meals for everyone. The group ate their fill and took part in the merriment. After an hour passed the Prince rose once again to address the congregation. "Let us welcome our friend and let us also welcome the Jedi that are assisting us with the negotiations. I humbly request your presence on the dance floor. There are not any set steps since this is a new piece. And we would feel deeply honoured to allow you to participate in its inauguration."  
  
MysAri flushed and glanced at Obi-Wan who sat stoically for a moment at the offer. They watched as one of the men from the other end of the table stood and started for the floor. The gentleman came to stand in front of the pair and bowed. "I would be greatly appreciative if you accepted this invitation." Not wanting to disappoint, the two Jedi stood. MysAri placed her hand in Obi-Wan's and they walked around the table to the open floor. Others had also come to stand as was customary. Duvanni presented his orchestra and then began the music lightly.  
  
The two stood facing each other waiting to determine what they should do. MysAri gazed into the sensitive sea-change eyes and suddenly felt foolish. She knew that the other couples would be there but the watchful eyes of the spectators were trained on them. And she found her bravery lacking under the weight of it. The urge to flee overpowering her need for diplomacy she turned to walk away. She whispered quickly, "I can't do this." Before she could get far she was stopped in her escape, by the gentle touch of a hand on her wrist. She paused as Obi-Wan came up behind her. His strong hand cupped hers and lifted it out to their side with his other hand resting softly on her hip.  
  
They began to sway to the music. Accepting its impulses to guide their bodies in their movements, they swayed and stepped along. Overcome by an instinct they moved as one and swiftly overtook the terrazzo. Guiding her, Obi-Wan sent her away and brought her back to his side. Moving again MysAri circled him while holding his hand above. Hip to hip they walked on. Finally, he spun her away and drew her back to face him.  
  
At that moment their eyes met and locked. Neither wanted to let go and both felt that if they did they would break. The music exploded and they twirled and spun. Holding each other close they did not notice the floor was promptly vacated by the other parties. The Force sparked with anticipation and the world fell away around them. They only existed to each other. Continuing their waltz, no one could deny the heightened emotions that flooded the room. The music swelling, MysAri could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Breathlessly, she held his firm gaze and swirled in the palpable ardor. A lull almost brought her to a frenzy. Please don't let this end. Diving into the enchantment again they graced the spectators with their elegance. His suave style escorted her around the dance floor. Building to a crescendo the music finally crested and then suddenly everything stopped.  
  
And for a brief moment neither moved, too entrenched in the other's essence. Irrevocably, returning to the world around them. But in that fleeting instant, MysAri and Obi-Wan felt something pass between them so intimate that there was no word to describe it. Slowly resuming their oscillation, they let what ever held them drift away. Still maintaining their visual lock, they eased their motions with the minuet. After the last note fell silent, there was a pause before the applause commenced. MysAri's cheeks blushed immediately in response and Obi-Wan diverted his own eyes in embarrassment. Holding hands they turned to their audience and gave a quick bow.  
  
"That was exquisite. We could not be more pleased with your performance. Please accept our gratitude." The Prince announced. The clapping died down and the two could not shake their awkwardness. The Jedi resumed their places at the dinner table and the merriment continued for a while longer. The celebration drew to a close and the pair excused themselves at last.  
  
In the confines of their room they sighed and gave each other shy glances. Not knowing what to say, they said nothing. Obi-Wan moved toward the bed and fell into the soft comforters. Kicking off his restrictive footwear, he relished the downy support beneath him. Deciding that that was a good idea, MysAri fell into the fluffy blankets beside him. She cuddled up close to him, placing her cheek on his chest. His arm came to wrap around her slender form. Not a single word was uttered between the two, as they relinquished themselves to their embrace and drifted off into a contented slumber. Their dreams were full of light, hope and affection, but neither would confess to remembering them. They remained together for the entire night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
So? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK????? I'm dying to know. Personally, I love this story. But I don't like to toot my own horn, so that's as far as I'll go.  
  
Anyway, FEEDBACK!!! REVIEW!!!! COMMENTS!!! ANYTHING!!! Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda - It looks like this is all for you. ; ) I hope you like it.  
  
WHERE IS EVERYONE? Did I miss something? I hope you all come back soon. Now for my shameless plug: I haven't posted to 'Catch Me' because I haven't gotten any new reviews. So if, you happen to be reading that too, even if you just submit one letter I would be happy. Anyway, here's the last post for this little vignette. Thanks for those who have read!! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
MysAri woke early the next morning and quietly released herself from Obi- Wan's embrace. Tenderly, she caressed his face, hoping not to wake him. She had always been a morning person and knew that Obi-Wan always felt that morning came to early for him. Getting up, she headed for the 'fresher to prepare for the days deliberations. MysAri was prepped and ready before Obi-Wan stirred. Rolling over, he drifted back into the loving hands of sleep. MysAri paused before exiting to drink in his image one last time before departing. A sad smile curled her lips prior to closing the door behind her. The contentment she felt in her heart was for but a single night. And that night had passed. She found her way to the King's parlor and started the mediations.  
  
**  
  
Hours later, MysAri returned to the room to find her friend awake and writing. "Glad to see you're up." She said as she entered. ""What are your plans for this afternoon?" She sat across from him.  
  
"You know I don't have any. What did you have in mind?" He eyed her quickly before putting down his datapad.  
  
"Well, I thought we could check out some of the sights. Ambassador Celin has granted us permission to use his speeder." She allowed her idea to sink in and the moment for herself to relax. The meeting had been long and boring as she predicted. She needed to escape the palace or else she would go mad.  
  
"Will Archon Celin be joining us?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously. After all, the Archon was the whole reason for his presence here.  
  
Reading into the implication she retorted, "Actually, because of our little display last night, he apologized for being so forthcoming. He said, that he now understood monogamous relationships and even wished us a happy life together. Little do they know." Her smile was only half hearted and Obi- Wan could see a brief instance of pain flash behind her eyes before she deftly pushed it back. "Anyway, the negotiations will be concluded tomorrow and we'll be free to leave. See, I told you that this would be a short trip." The spark returning to her jade eyes. Obi-Wan gave a light laugh. He thought wryly, It's not over yet. "Come on, let's go out."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and finally accepted. "Alright. But it's your treat." Together the two left and enjoyed the sights of Twila.  
  
The rest of the night and following day were uneventful. Obi-Wan wrote during MysAri's negotiations and everything concluded perfectly. At night they slept in their respective couches facing each other. When it finally came time to leave, they were happy to be going home. There were still momentary reminisces of awkwardness between them and they tried to fend them off by covering them up with sly remarks. The 'Stanza' returned to carry them back to Coruscant. MysAri could feel her time draw short and resigned herself to the inevitable.  
  
After landing on Coruscant, they gathered their things to disembark. Obi- Wan could no longer stand the small void between them, and as they walked out he stopped her again. She glanced at him questioningly and he stared at her hand as he held it. Summoning the courage to discuss the night of the banquet he began, "Mys, I can't."  
  
She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "Don't. As I've told you before, all I ever wanted and could ask for is your friendship. As long as you grant me that I am contented." She watched as he looked at her hand. Slowly he nodded. "Now don't make me hurt you and break my promise." He laughed, she had upheld her end of the bargain. He had made it through a mission without the need to visit the Medical Ward. She always knew how to lighten the mood.  
  
"Alright, my friend." He awarded her and her smile relieved his heart.  
  
"Now don't be a stranger. I always return a message. And I look forward to your next /adventure./" She hinted and then something sparked her memory. "Oh and I, um, well, to the liberty of providing your publisher a holo." She turned to exit the ship.  
  
Horrified, Obi-Wan called after her. "Whose?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Master Yoda's." As she walked away she placed the joyous laughter of her beloved in her heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
So? How'd I do? Please let me know. Thank you!! :D 


End file.
